La Alternativa del Escorpión
by Yukino M
Summary: Es la naturaleza de los escorpiones hacer daño, no importando si se lastiman ellos mismos...Advertencia: Es un fan fic con alto contenido sexual, violencia física y emocional. Si no les agradan las historias de este tipo, por favor pásenla de
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: El siguiente Fan fic a lo largo de su contenido tendrá alta dosis de relaciones homosexuales, así como violencia sexual, lenguaje ofensivo (obsceno) y pornografía. Si no es de su agrado por favor, abstenganse de leerlo y evítense malos instantes. 

Agradezco su coperación. .o

Yukino.

**La Alternativa del Escorpión.**

Fanfic Yaoi Por Yukino

Basado en el anime de Yu Gi -Oh!

Seto Kaiba - Joey Wheeler

Capítulo 1.

Ahogado en Veneno.

(Primer cuento de Escorpiones:

Alguna vez en un bosque lejano, un joven escorpión necesitaba con urgencia atravesar un pequeño lago para ir de nuevo a casa. Pronto hacia él se acercó una tortuga y le pidió que lo ayudara a pasar, ésta no se negó y lo llevó arriba de su caparazón. En mitad del lago, la tortuga sintió una punzada muy fuerte, supo que el escorpión la había picado y sentía como su veneno mortal le recorría el cuerpo.

- ¡Pero que hiciste, ahora morimemos ambos! - reclamó la tortuga que empezaba a hundirse.

- Lo siento, pero así es mi naturaleza. )

No Pudo sostener el enorme peso de no ser un legítimo Kaiba y vio como su sangre advenedisa se corroía frente a la pureza de la verdadera tiranía. No habia a donde ir ni a quien preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando. Su corta vida como presidente se estaba acabando, la estaban tirando al desagüe, un lugar del que no se podía rescatar nada, un lugar donde se olvidaría lo que se era.

Vio con dolor absoluto como le acercaban lo papeles y tuvo que abstenerse de preguntar. ¿Quíen iba a decir que Gozaburo tuviera tan fuerte As bajo su corrupta manga, el hombre nunca perdió las esperanzas de ver al hijo bastardo que le quitó su compañía, humillado y con la cabeza abajo. Consiguió parte de sus propósitos, pero Seto, jamás bajaría la cabeza no importando lo mucho que el alma le estuviera doliendo. Su oficina ya no sería más el refugio de su soledad ni la torre para ver el mundo como un dios, ahora viviría su vida como un mortal muy pobre y muy solo.

- Señor Seto, por favor firme en este último lugar y todo estará terminado - como si firmara su sentencia, el ya no "Kaiba", tomó la pluma en sus dedos y firmó lo que la mujer había designado para su vida. Que irónicas eran las palabras del abogado, todo estaría terminado, todo se consumiría, moriría de seguro, ya no sería presidente, ya no sería rico, ya no sería un Kaiba.

¿Imaginó alguien acaso que Gozaburo Kaiba jugó con su sexo inquieto y engendró un heredero sin que nadie lo supiera? peor aún ¿Imaginó alguien que ese heredero sería la pieza que Gozaburo manipularía desde el más allá para desposeer de todo a quien todo se lo arrebató?. Nadie lo supuso, nadie lo imaginó, pero la mujer que llevó la sangre sucia en su vientre ponía a su hijo a la cabeza de las mesas Kaiba despojando al joven que fue sacado de un orfanato para que controlara ese mundo. Gozaburo debió odiarlo mucho como para dejar un testamento alterno que dijera que su hijo perdido heredaría a la edad de 18 años sin importar quien o quienes estuvieran en la cima de las industrias Kaiba.

Terminó de firmar su sentencia el joven altanero de mirada de cielo. La mujer, la madre del nuevo Kaiba, le miró y se sonrió con malicia la misma que tenían las brujas, las brujas reales. Seto preguntó por su hermano y le dijeron que seguiría en el internado europeo hasta su mayoría de edad. Ese también era su destino con apenas 17 años tendría que ir a vivir a un internado que le designaron los abogados, uno fino, uno muy a su altura, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y saliera a hacer su mundo. Vio entonces como el otro chico se sentó en su antes trono y se dijo para sus adentros que volvería victorioso a ese lugar.

- Señor Kai... señor Seto, lo llevaremos ahora mismo al internado, síganos de inmediato, el trayecto será corto y sus cosas ya llegaron a ese lugar.

Seto viró a verlos a todos y su mirada como era costumbre asustó, profetizó, volvería. Por ahora debía someterse pues sus años no alcanzaban para sus propósitos.

- Jovencito, te aseguro que dejas la compañía en excelentes manos¿Qué mejor que un verdadero Kaiba para manejarla? - y la mujer se sonrio de nuevo con malicia, sabiendo cuan perjudiciales eran esas palabras para Seto. Hasta ahí habian llegado todos sus esfuerzos, su luchas, su sueños por hacer de esa compañía un asunto de bien. Se subió al auto, con el uniforme que debia de nuevo portar, y se sintió extraño, él no usaba esas prendas desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde que fingía aprender cosas que él ya sabia con un grupo de niños jugando a los duelos. Se sentía incómodo pero sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa incómodidad, ya no era el dueño de nada ni de nadie, ya no podía combatir por el trono de rey de los duelos por que su tiempo expiró, caducó por fin su licencia para gobernar y se volvió una persona más un susurro en las bocas de los jugadores, que extrañaban del joven CEO su ingenio para divertirlos, pero el tiempo era la amalgama perfecta entre neblina y olvido.

Pronto entonces, el nombre de Seto Kaiba se convirtió en murmullo, ya no dolía extrañarlo y cuando no duele se empieza a olvidar y cuando se olvida es como si jamás se hubiese existido, así entonces Seto Kaiba dejó de existir.

Lo llevaron muchas horas por un camino que él nunca había recorrido, tenía hambre mucha hambre, sentía miedo que su estómago empezara a replicar por ser atendido. Por fin el auto se detuvo en un lugar, que no parecía ser del que le habían hablado.

- Jovencito bájate ya, llegamos.

- Espere un momento, este no es el internado del que hablaron, no moveré un pie fuera de este auto sin que me explique que sucede.

- ¿Se le olvidó acaso señor que usted no es más que un advenediso, agradezca que tiene al menos un lugar donde dormir y si no le gusta aquí, la calle puede hacerle los honores. Ahora baje del auto y siga al abogado que hablará con el director de este lugar!

Lo sacaron del auto a la fuerza y tuvo entonces el joven el primer contacto visual con el exterior que sería su casa por lo menos un año. Era un reformatorio, nada más y nada menos, el soñado internado se reducía a una escuela con barrotes y mala actitud. Todos lo conocía y las miradas de burla hacia su ser no se hicieron esperar. Más Seto nunca bajó la cabeza ni dio el gusto a nadie de verse herido. Los rostros eran de terror, miradas de odio de deseo y muerte se encontró en el corto trayecto que lo llevaba de la entrada a la tan mencionada oficina del director. Lo recibieron sin bombos ni platillos, sin reverencias lo recibieron como un chico más en el mundo. Entonces lo supo, la madre del otro Kaiba, quería asegurarse de tenerlo lo más lejos posible de la vida glamurosa para que no hiciera contacto alguno con el exterior y así fuera sólo un hombrecillo más de los que estaban ahí.

- Señor Seto Kaiba, acompáñeme al salón donde tendrá sus clases de ahora en adelante. Este es un reformatorio donde traen chicos problema, le recomiendo que cambie su actitud o harán que la cambie a la fuerza. Aquí todos son iguales a usted, sino hace su trabajo no come, si lo castigan los maestros duerme a la intemperie ¿entiende usted? - pero Seto no respondió por que aún no digería la idea de estar ahí. Su mundo se reducía ahora a un cuarto con muchas camas y en cada una de ellas una misera diferente.

Llegó por fin al salón donde tendría su primera clase. Le parecía absurdo que hacía unas horas aún él era el dueño absoluto de Kaiba Corp. y ahora era un chico más en un río de agua sucia. Todos lo miraron y lo reconocieron, todos rieron por lo bajo la mayoría no entendió que hacía ese hombre ahí. Fue presentado como uno más que conviviría en esa cárcel y que fingiría en convertirse en un hombre de bien. Seto inspecionaba los rostros sorprendidos de aquel salón, y su ceño se frunció en sorpresa cuando vio uno muy conocido que lo miraba como si viese un muerto caminar. Ambos se correlacionaron en ese instante y se preguntaron internamente que diablos hacía ahí cada uno.

- Señor Seto Kaiba, por favor siéntese en el lugar que queda libre al final de esta fila y saque su libro de consulta que se encuentra en su escritorio. No pienso perder más tiempo de mi clase. - Seto miró despreciante al profesor pero aún así obedeció, sentándose en el lugar que le indicaron y entonces pasó junto a la única persona que conocía en ese lugar, el mismo al que había antes tratado con desprecio, ese de ojos marrón y cabello rubio, que le siguió con los ojos hasta que Seto tomó su lugar.

- Señor Wheeler, si terminó de deleitarse con el señor Kaiba, espero que ahora preste atención - la risa se escuchó al unísono de todos en el salón, mientra Joey, intentaba aclarar su mente y saber que rayos hacía ahí el ricachón de Seto Kaiba, exponiéndose a la porquería que era ese lugar. A su vez, Seto que estaba mucho más atrás, no dejaba de verlo preguntándose que hacía ahí el decerebrado de Wheeler cuando debía estar metiéndose en problemas con su grupito de ignorantes y estúpidos amigos. Pero no había prisa, tendrían mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

Las horas pasaron lentas entre una clase y otra, por fin entonces llegó la tan esperada hora de la cena. Kaiba moría de hambre y aunque no sabía donde quedaba el comedor y como era que tenía que pedir la comida aplicó el viejo refrán "A la tierra que fueres has lo que vieres" y así se enteró que debiá tomar una bandeja que llenarían con mala comida pero que le llenaría el estómago que estaba una vez más quejándose por la falta de atención. Era el centro de atracción de eso no había duda, había incluso unos que se aventuraban a creer que estaba ahí de incógnito para escoger buenos duelistas y llevarlos a trabajar en su corporación. Pero la verdad era que todos ignoraban que fue despojado de todo incluso de su hermano y sólo tenia lo que llevaba encima y lo que cargaba en un maletín tan pequeño que no cabían todas sus desgracias. Cuando su bandeja estuvo llena, se sentó en una mesa lejos de todos para poder comer solo. Se dio cuenta que diagonal a él en otra mesa se sentó Wheeler con la misma cara de pregunta que todos. La barriga se le llenó sólo con mirar la comida, que para su hambre era un manjar, pero no a todos los llenaba de curiosidad su presencia, por eso cuando iba a dar la primera cucharada al plato, la bandeja salió volando por los aires y terminó estrellada con todo y cena en la pared alterna a él mismo.

- Anda Niño Rico, come tu comida como los perros - gritó un muchacho mucho más alto que todos ahí que se carcajeba al haberle tirado la comida al joven Kaiba. Los otros temían ese era un matón de primera y su pandilla dentro del reformatorio era muy conocida. Joey que veía esto, rogaba al cielo que Seto mantuviera su boca callada y no provocara a ese chico.

- No tengo necesidad de hacerlo, pero apuesto que has tenido que comer tanta basura que por eso encuentras esto divertido.- bueno, hasta ahí llegaron las súplicas de Joey. El chico se le lanzó encima pero Seto supo esquivarlo muy bien regalándole al busca pleitos una feroz patada en el estómago. El otro chico se le lanzó a las piernas y logró tumbarlo pero justo en el momento en el que iba a romperle la cara entró un guardia descomunal y los separó, sacándolos del lugar y enviándolos a cada uno a su habitación sin comer. Ese no sería un castigo si Seto no llevara horas sin probar bocado y si la úlcera que se había ganado en sus días de presidente no le estuviera haciendo reclamo.

Entró a la habitación que por lo visto compartiría con cinco más, se cambió la ropa y se metió bajo las cobijas a prentender que todo era una pesadilla y que cuando despertara en el salón principal estuviera servido su suntuoso desayuno. Prentendió dormir, pero el dolor en la boca de su estómago lo estaba torturando.

- Toma!- gritó una voz conocida para él desde la puerta mientras le tiraban lo que al parecer era una fruta, atinó, era una manzana. La apretó en su mano y levantó la vista para encotrarse con la mirada caramelo de Joseph Wheeler.

- Dime que haces aquí Wheeler...

- Yo esperaba hacerte la misma pregunta ¿No se supone que estarías en tu corporación planeando algún torneo o algo así¿Qué rayos haces en este lugar "haciendo amigos"? - preguntó irónico el rubio.

- No sé me dá la gana decírtelo - vio que Joey hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la respuesta y se quitó la camisa buscando bajo una almohada su ropa de dormir. Seto lo miró muy intrigado y un tanto sonrojado hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablar - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

- Me dispongo a dormir si su majestad me lo permite claro!

- No puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte como para compartir esta pocilga contigo.

- Ja! - respondió Joey divertido - no sé por que estás aquí, pero ahora probarás los arrabales señor. Y no creas, para mi también es un disgusto verte aquí...

Lentamente Joey se quitó la ropa ante la mirada de Seto. Recordó por fin el joven de cabellos castaños y a fuerza de dolor que tenía una manzana en sus manos y comenzó a comerla con tal desespero que sorprendió mucho al joven Wheeler.

- Duerme mañana será otro día.

- Dime que haces aquí...

- Hice que mi estúpido padre se enojara más de lo normal y me envió a este sitio hasta que sea mayor de edad. Creo que no sorportó que apesar de la pesadilla que vivía con él yo fuera feliz con mis amigos. En fin, ya no se me dá la gana decirte nada más, así que buenas noches. - el rubio que estaba en una cama diagonal a la de Seto, cerró los ojos y se durmió en segundos. Poco a poco fueron entrando los otros con los que compartiría esa habitción y para su sorpresa todos lo saludaron y le desearon una feliz noche. Se sintió entonces mejor pues sabía que las penas propias no les daban tiempo para burlarse de las ajenas.

Pasaron lentamente los días, Joey casi se desmaya al comprobar que no habia tenido un sueño y que en verdad era Seto Kaiba con el que compartía habitación. El rubio pensó que era un buen momento para retarlo a duelos y comprobar que era superior. Por su parte Seto, hacía cada vez más enemigos con su actitud arrogante y su mirada altanera. Al final todos decidieron mejor ignorarlo y así él fue feliz por un tiempo. Wheeler le hablaba de vez en cuando intrigado en saber que era lo que hacía ahí pero no logró sacarle ni una palabra al odioso Seto. A su vez el joven de ojos de cielo se sentía un tanto a gusto que Joey le tratara como lo hacía aunque siempre le ignorara al final. Y una noche como tantas, la verdad llegó a sus oidos desde el exterior.

En las noticias de la tele, anunciaron la llegada del nuevo presidente de la Corporación Kaiba. supieron entonces que ya la empresa no le pertenecía más al hombre que estaba ahí conviviendo con ellos y que Seto se convirtió en una persona demasiado normal y corriente, ya no tenía millones ni razones para ser tan odioso. Sólo Joey entendió que su altanería era por naturaleza, que ni a punto de morir su aire arrogante desaparecería. Y lo compadeció pues él sabía que la vida de Seto no era un jardín de rosas, que del orfanto saltó a una mansión donde lo obligaron a aprender a odiar y que luego de eso cuando ya la lección estaba aprendida de nuevo lo despojaban de todo. Pensó que su vida y la de Seto no eran tan diferentes y por primera vez en toda su vida, quiso acercársele.

- Vaya, así que se quedó pobre, pero ¿no crees que es raro que terminara en un lugar como este? digo, es verdad que aún es menor pero yo creo que muchas empresas querrían tenerlo. - comentó un joven amigo de Joey quien también veía el noticiario.

- Creo que tienes razón, no lo había visto así, pareciera que al tenerlo aquí lo escondieran. Por cierto ¿Sabes donde está? - preguntó el joven Wheeler a su amigo.

- Pues a regañadientes hoy es su turno de sacar la basura y sólo cuando un guardia lo obligó casi arrancándole el cuero cabelludo él accedió. Será mejor que no se tarde he escuchado rumores por parte de la pandilla de Takeshi...

- ¿Qué tipo de rumores? - preguntó Joey algo asustado.

- Rumores como que tienen preparado algo muy grande para Seto. Joey tu sabes como son esos cerdos locos, será mejor que lo prevengas, ya que contigo es el único con el que parece congeniar.

Kaiba en la penumbra de la noche, desocupaba canecas de basura murmurando por lo alto y repartiendo maldiciones a más no poder. Odiaba a todos en ese lugar, pero sabía que por su hermanito debía permancer paciente aunque poco prudente. Tomó una más de las canecas para desocuparla cuando escuchó pasos. Volteó a ver hacia el final del callejón en el que se encontraba y una mala sensación le recorrió la espalda cuando vio varios hombres que le veían con caras de pocos amigos.

- Así que ahora eres como nosotros, miren niños, una puta más que comerse.

- No me digas, viniste por tu postre hasta este tiradero de basura, come cuanto gustes mo vendrán por ella hasta mañana.

- ¿Muy gracioso verdad puto, ya sabrás tu la delicia que es probar la leche hirviendo.

Mientras que Joey corría por pasillos asustado de lo que ahora sabía, buscándolo muy afanado, los hombre rodearon a Seto pero este parecía presto a defenderse de la "Pelea". Quería mantenerse lo más sordo y lo más ciego posible a lo que en verdad deseban esos hombres. Uno de ellos tomó una bara de acero y Seto levanto su brazo que seguramente quedó fracturado con el tremendo golpe que recibió, los segundo que Seto se tomó para coger su propio brazo fueron aprovechados por el jefe de bándalos para cogerlo por la cintura y estrellar su cara en una pared. el hombre entonces borracho de éxtasis empezó a lamer la cara del adolorido CEO.

- Vamos puta, ahora grita y pide ayuda, me encanta cuando se resiten - pero al contrario de lo que ese cerdo quería Seto si luchaba pero no gritaba. El brazo le dolía horrores y sólo pensaba en que terminarían partiéndoselo. pero tuvo que olvidar su brazo, cuando sintió que sus muñecas eran atadas con un cinturón y luego era recargado contra una de las canecas. - ahora maldita zorra gritarás mientras te inundo de mi leche - Seto estaba asqueado con las palabras de ese hombre pero no pudo evitar lo que se vendría, lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba se le estaba acabando cuando su pantalón fue bajado de un jalón. El otro joven entonces sin previo aviso tomó sus dedos ásperos y los metió en la entrada estrecha de Seto no importándole lo mucho que empezaba a sangrar. Lamía su cuello y su cabello como un perro mientras sus dedos sucios se abrían paso a lo que vendría.

- Ya déjenlo! - gritó Joey en la entrada del callejón de basura viendo como Seto era violentado.

- Ah, dejen que el mocoso también lo vea - y tomaron a Joey por ambos brazos impidiendo que fuera en ayuda de Seto. Entre tanto obligaron a Kaiba a ponerse de rodillas, y le metieron en su boquita fina un pene sucio y mal oliente, tan fuerte fue la embestida en su boca que sin remedio trasbocó. Se echaron a reir los malos hombre mientras Joey seguía suplicando entre lágrimas que lo dejaran ir. Lo recostaron de nuevo y golpearon sus nalgas con la misma vara con la que casi le parten el brazo y Seto echó su cabeza atrás invadido de dolor. Ya lo único que quería era morirse.

- Este maldito tiene el hueco muy pequeño, pero aún así haremos que quepa más de uno...

- NO POR FAVOR D…JENLO! - Gritó Joey con todo lo que su voz le permitió sabiendo a donde iban dirigidas las palabras del hombre. Reclinó lo más que pudo la humanidad cansada de Seto sobre las canecas y metió en su ano la vara de las miserias haciendo que con eso se dilatara la entrada de Seto, la sacó de allí, y la lamió llena de sangre y fluidos propios de su cuerpo. Seto viró los ojos y vio a Joey llorando por él. Nadie había llorado por él y creyó que nunca llegaría ese momento. Joey lo miraba a los ojos con tristeza y creyó que nadie sentiría eso por él. Y entonces se dio. En su cuerpo entraba otro que le desgarraba y le mataba la carne de su ano. Echó para atrás de nuevo su cabeza, y dio un grito que hizo llorar al cielo. Las gotitas de lluvia caían en su trasero descubierto, mientras el animal entraba y salía de su ser. Seto entonces, clavó sus ojos en los de Joey para perderse en sus córneas avellanadas y fingir que eso no estaba sucediendo. Joey había caido de rodillas sostenido aún por los hombres malos, que le impedían ayudarlo.

- Rico, rico, esta puta es deliciosa! - gritaba el hombre que le penetraba como una bestia moviéndose al compás de su escandalosa sangre deslizandose por las piernas - ven tu y pruébalo un poco!- invitó a otro hombre para que se deleitara con el cuerpo de Seto pero la invitación era al unísono, forzar lo más posible el ano del joven del dragón blanco para que pudiera ser invadido por dos penes.

- POR FAVOR YA ES SUFICIENTE YA NO MÁS, YA D…JENLO POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!- gritó aun más el jovencito rubio, que estiraba su manita como queriendo alcanzar la de Seto - HAY SETO, HAY SETO!- gritaba lamentándose por él. La lluvia comenzaba a arreciar y lo peor era que el ano de Seto no cedió. El hombre entonces empezó a moverse de manera más obscena golpeando de vez en cuando la cabeza de Seto. …l por su parte veía a Joey llorar y el dolor se le hizo tan hondo tan profundo que hubo un momento en el que no lo sintió. Se derramó entonces el salvaje dentro del poco orgullo que le quedaba a Seto y cuando terminó, lamió su entrada sangrienta y llena de semen sucio.

- Es todo por hoy mujerzuela - le gritó el hombre - volveré cuando se me antoje. - y arrojó el cuerpo de Seto al concreto, quien cayó de bruces con los pantalones abajo de sus rodillas y con las muñecas atadas aún por la correa. - Y tú mariquita deja de llorar, te devolví a tu novio!

El hombre se echó a reir mientras acomodaba su pantalón, y se iba con los otros. Joey gateando asustado y sin dejar de llorar con su cabello bañado en lluvia cruel llegó hasta donde estaba Seto y se dejó caer en su espalda, abrazándolo fuerte, intentando protegerlo. Seto viró sus ojos para ver a Joey, con la expresión de quienes ya no puede sentir.

- Llora, Wheeler, llora mucho, hazlo por mi, llora por mi, ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

fin cap 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencia: El siguiente Fan fic a lo largo de su contenido tendrá alta dosis de relaciones homosexuales, así como violencia sexual, lenguaje ofensivo (obsceno) y pornografía. Si no es de su agrado por favor, absténganse de leerlo y evítense malos instantes.

Agradezco su cooperación. ~.o

Yukino.

**La Alternativa del Escorpión.**

Fanfic Yaoi Por Yukino

Basado en el anime de Yu Gi -Oh!

Seto Kaiba –Joey Wheeler

Capítulo 2.

Corazones Corrompidos.

-" El pasado domingo tomó por sorpresa al mundo de las finanzas y del entretenimiento la noticia del matrimonio del joven magnate y presidente de la Corporación Kaiba; pero no es eso lo que tiene al público sorprendido y con la pregunta en la boca, es el hecho que el empresario va a contraer nupcias con el también empresario Joseph Wheeler, dueño de la flotilla de aviones de carga KNT*. Hasta el momento llevaron su relación en absoluta discreción, para hacerla saber al mundo el día en que se comprometieron oficialmente. Se dice entre sus allegados y conocidos, que su noviazgo tiene varios años de existencia y que hasta el momento no han sufrido altibajo alguno por eso han decidido unir sus vidas para siempre. Con esto el señor Kaiba ha acallado los rumores sobre su inclinación sexual y nos ha hecho saber que no sólo está orgulloso de gustar de los hombres sino que se ha enamorado de uno y lo hará su pareja. Los prósperos y futuros esposos esperan realizar su unión en Estados Unidos y hacerla legal en la ciudad de Tokio. Esperamos con ansias ese momento y de antemano les deseamos los mejores éxitos en su vida juntos. Informó para ustedes..."

Las luces de las cámaras fotográficas y de televisión, enfocaba la imagen algo soñolienta de Joey quien ocultaba sus ojos tras unos lentes color púrpura, acentuando así el color de su cabello. Sonreía por lo bajo, cosas como salir por televisión o hablar en público ahora lo apenaban muchísimo y prefería alejarse de todo eso.

–Demonios... –Refunfuñaba Joey en su automóvil viendo la noticia en un pequeño televisor portátil -No sé por que le hago caso a Kaiba, odio salir en televisión –levantó su muñeca y vio su reloj –y para colmo llegaré tarde, hoy no será definitivamente mi día.

Iba muy retrasado para una cita importante en el futuro de su empresa. Había ganado una licitación y ahora se convertiría en el principal transportista de una compañía muy grande. Por alguna razón que desconocía hasta ese momento, el presidente y dueño de la compañía a la que había licitado, se había mostrado reacio a darle una entrevista personal y afinar a su parecer unas estipulaciones del contrato. Por fin entonces ese día tendría la cita con él y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad no sólo de conocerlo sino de librarse de hablar con su molesto representante legal.

Subió volando por el edificio ante la demora del ascensor, y llegó frente a la secretaria de presidencia agotada jadeante y un tanto sudorosa.

–¡Señor Wheeler ha corrido usted un maratón! –dijo la amable joven riendo un poco.

–Santo Dios por poco y no llego. Espero que el señor Kanou aún desee verme

–Ah, cuanto lo siento señor Wheeler...

–¡No me diga! –Interrumpió Joey a la mujer –se ha ido otra vez.

–No señor, iba a decir que siento las ocasiones en las que el señor Kanou no ha podido atenderle pero creo se justificará al conocerlo, ahora por supuesto que le espera, puede usted seguir sin problema.

Joey hizo un ademán hacia la secretaria y entró al recinto del señor Kanou. Escuchaba a lo lejos que éste parecía mantener una conversación telefónica, y dio pasos cortos pues no deseaba interrumpirlo. La oficina iniciaba con una pequeña sala de juntas donde al final se apreciaba el cuarto de presidencia. A lo lejos el joven Wheeler vio que el señor Kanou en efecto hablaba por teléfono pero le daba totalmente la espalda con su dominante sillón. Entró por fin entonces el rubio al lugar sin hacer mucho ruido para no molestar. Colgó entonces el señor Kanou pero un inquieto bolígrafo cayó al piso y se dispuso a recogerlo.

–Por favor señor Wheeler tome asiento mientras yo busco mi bolígrafo. –Joey obedeció y se sentó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Señor Kanou no sabe cuanto me alegra... –y se quedó sin habla, en el instante mismo en el que el hombre del sillón dio la vuelta y le vio a la cara. Joey no podía ni pestañear y lo peor de todo era que no parecía sentirse apenado por la forma en que lo veía. Y no era para menos, cualquiera en su sitio se hubiese sorprendido de esa manera al ver el rostro de un hombre cuya mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara de fino y brillante metal. Joey abría cada vez más los ojos hasta que por fin pareció reaccionar cuando el hombre viró su rostro.

–¿Le molesta señor Wheeler?, ahora entiende usted por que me veo tan reacio a recibir visitas, debe pensar que soy un excéntrico...

–Para nada señor Kanou, Se ve absolutamente atrayente y no se imagina cuanto. –Joey no parecía medir sus palabras que sorprendieron mucho al otro hombre. Pero no era para menos, jamás en su vida Joseph Wheeler había visto la belleza masculina como en ese sujeto. La máscara antes que quitarle atractivo le daba un toque de misterio absoluto que casi lo excitaba. El señor Kanou no parecía tener más de veintiocho años, su cabello era castaño cenizo que caía alborotado sobre su rostro acentuando más su belleza. La máscara cubría la mitad de su frente desde la raíz del cabello hasta el inicio del tabique, de ahí bajaba haciendo una curva por debajo de su ojo cubriendo la mitad del pómulo y se precipitaba hasta la mandíbula cubriendo toda la zona izquierda hasta su oreja. La parte del ojo estaba cubierta por un cristal de color azul y su ojo descubierto de color zafiro era sesgado y provocador.

–¿Lo cree usted señor Wheeler? –interrumpió la larga meditación que Joey pareció tener en su rostro, con una sonrisa.

–Eh... este... perdóneme señor Kanou no sé que estaba pensando para decirle eso! Por favor espero que no se sienta ofendido con lo que dije... –le extendió la mano para saludarlo –buenos días señor, no sabe lo... lo... feliz que me encuentro con que me haya recibido –El rubio se sonrojó a más no poder, pareció entonces que volvió a ser el de siempre y quería que el piso se abriera y se lo tragara por lo que dijo cuando vio al otro sujeto por primera vez.

–Es un placer también para mi señor Wheeler. Sé que ha tenido altercados con mi representante legal por algunos porcentajes en los que no esta de acuerdo.

–¿Eh? OH si eso! –La verdad Joey estaba demasiado distraído viendo al sujeto como para coordinar una cosa con otra. Seguramente esperaba que el presidente de las industrias Kanou, fuera un hombre viejo y muy molesto, nada lo tenía preparado para lo que vio –verá señor Kanou su representante no quiere ceder al aumento del 10 % en los fletes. Los puntos de la licitación eran muy claros y usted ofrecía ese porcentaje, no entiendo por que negarse ahora.

–Lo lamento señor Wheeler, pero me molesta discutir esos asuntos en un lugar como este –Joey hizo un gesto de no entender sus palabras –quizás yo pueda ceder un poco más e incluso usted en esas rígida cifras, en medio de una cena. Lo invito esta noche a cenar señor Wheeler, si no le molesta por supuesto.

–¿Molestarme?, ¡no! para nada, será un gusto cenar y charlar con usted un poco... –el señor Kanou se paró de su sillón y se dirigió a la ventana para correr la persiana, ahí pudo apreciar mucho más Joseph, al esbelto hombre que caminaba entre un pantalón de lino negro que acentuaba su trasero, además de su casi metro ochenta y cinco de estatura.

–¿Le parece bien a las ocho?, le diré a mi secretaria que le dé la dirección.–Joey pareció meditar un instante a lo que el señor Kanou agregó –si tiene algún inconveniente, puede llevar también a su prometido no me molesta para nada. –Joey levantó el rostro e hizo una pequeña mueca que el señor Kanou no pudo ver pero que significaba lo fastidioso que era el que todo el mundo supiese que se iba a casar con Kaiba.

–No señor Kanou, con gusto iré, me presentaré solo, es mi negocio... no de él. –El hombre sonrió y llamó a su secretaria para que a la salida le diera al joven de cabellos de sol el lugar del restaurante donde se verían esa noche. Se despidió no sin antes echar un último vistazo a ese rostro enigmático que le cautivaba.

Todo el día, lo único que Joey hizo fue rogar por que las horas pasaran deprisa para poder ir a verse con el señor Kanou. Sabía muy internamente que lo que deseaba era sentirlo cerca y a pesar de todo no se sentía mal él mismo. Algo había en ese sujeto que lo atrapó en el instante mismo en que lo vio. Pensó entonces que su excentricidad era lo que había llamado su atención, y necesitaba comprobarlo esa misma noche. Se excusó con su prometido al no acompañarlo a cenar, pero le dijo que necesitaba cerrar ese negocio.

–¿Y dime Joey es el anciano que te imaginabas? –preguntó Kaiba al otro lado del teléfono.

–Pues algo así. Sus cabellos son cenizos. Lamento no acompañarte esta noche pero te prometo que mañana saldremos ¿De acuerdo?

–Si no hay más remedio... llámame cuando regreses.

Entonces el lugar y la hora llegaron por fin. Desde hacía años Joey no se sentía tan nervioso y feliz por algo que no sabía como terminaría. Su vida estuvo llena de altibajos que en verdad se le disolvieron en la mente sin poder ubicarlos con la precisión que deseaba. Desde hacía años, no sentía como dentro de él se despertaba esa especie de instinto que lo hacía sentirse libre y refrescante.

El sitio según sabía era muy lujoso así que procuró vestirse lo mejor posible, sin llegar a ser demasiado formal. Con una camisa de cuello alto color gris un pantalón negro y un prominente gabán del mismo color se dirigió rumbo a lo desconocido, rumbo a un éxtasis mental. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba cerrado y pensó que había llegado demasiado temprano o que sencillamente lo habían timado. No sucedió nada de lo que creía pues un hombre lo saludó y lo dirigió dentro del restaurante que se encontraba por completo desocupado. En una mesa casi al fondo adornada por una vela, lo esperaba el señor Kanou quien no se había cambiado de ropa y se excusó de esto diciendo que no tuvo mayor tiempo.

–No se preocupe –respondió sonriendo el joven Joseph –pero me preguntaba por que el lugar está vacío.

–Señor Wheeler, sabrá usted que muy pero muy pocas personas me han visto en público y no deseaba que la atención estuviera en mi cara toda la noche. Por eso reservé todo el lugar para estar solo con usted.

–Vaya creo que tiene usted razón.

Hablaron en un inicio trivialidades. Cosas de negocios que a ninguno importaban, mientras tomaban el aperitivo y mientras cenaban. A Joey se le olvidó por completo que estaba en ese lugar para concluir los términos de un contrato y nada más. Pero no se podía concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera el magnetismo salvaje de ese hombre que le miraba con su ojo descubierto con cierta intriga que lo mataba y que estaba por volverlo loco. Supo entonces, que su interior, el que creyó marchito, renacía con el vaivén de los labios de ese hombre.

–Y dígame señor Wheeler, hace cuanto es usted pareja del señor Kaiba.–Estaba entonces la obligada pregunta para poder clarificar el terreno. Joey se mostró distante al responder que varios años. Seco y sin mayores aclaraciones siguió comiendo, entonces Kanou entendió que responder no era para su acompañante algo agradable. Se dirigió entonces a los vagos recuerdos del duelo de monstruos y le preguntó si lo había jugado.

–Por supuesto! Aunque usted no lo crea en mi adolescencia fui uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo!

–¿En serio? la verdad sé muy poco acerca del juego, pero creo que puedo defenderme. –Kanou viró a ver a Joey con ojos provocadores –¿Le gustaría tener un duelo conmigo señor Wheeler? –La pregunta sacó de su lugar a Joey quien sonrió complacido, hacía años que no tenía un duelo desde que estos fueron censurados. A pesar de todo en su bolsillo al igual que como cuando era un jovencito aventurero y feliz iba su indomable baraja, la que lo ayudó un día a llegar muy lejos. Aceptó por supuesto, y con los menús hicieron el campo de duelos.

–Bien, le advierto señor Kanou que soy muy bueno.

–Lo recordaré señor Wheeler. Pero hagamos esto más interesante. Apostemos algo. Si usted gana haré lo que usted me pida y si yo ganó hará lo que yo desee. Por supuesto que esto incluye nuestro contrato.

Joey entonces arqueó una ceja y sonrió. Sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar así que lo que pediría sería no remover ese 10% por el que estaba peleando. Supuso que si él ganaba pediría lo mismo a su favor, así que pensando en el futuro de su empresa se dispuso a luchar. Sólo ocasionalmente había practicado con Kaiba y exclusivamente por que se lo rogaba. Pero su mente quiso pensar distinto. Si ganaba hipotéticamente le pediría al señor Kanou que se quitara la ropa y que se acostara en la mesa totalmente desnudo, que abriera las piernas hasta que ya no pudiera más y que arqueara su espalda para que fingiera que lo disfrutaba. Ver como cada músculo de su cuerpo le suplicaba por que lo tomara y por último torturarlo con esporádicas caricias. Ya al final cuando estuviera por reventar mamar su pene hasta que este se inflamara de manera absurda y grotesca, y que todo el esperma que Kanou tuviera en sus genitales chuparlo hasta dejarlo seco, atragantándose en cada bebida de su trago de éxtasis. Luego tomar algo de su propio semen y ver como se deslizaba este por la fría máscara de metal y luego lamerla como un perro dejando su saliva en cada milímetro. Joey pensaba así y sólo hasta que sintió que venía una erección y que el señor Kanou ya había hecho una jugada que le rebajaba varios puntos de vida pudo reaccionar.

–Bueno señor Wheeler, aprovechando su descuido voy a la delantera. ¿Qué lo tiene tan distraído?

–El hecho de enfrentarme a usted. –sonrió y lo miró desafiante, con los años los ojos de Joey también se sesgaron incitantes –pero usted trajo al campo al "señor de los dragones" eso quiere decir que puedo activar dragones de mi lado, por eso ahora pongo en el juego al dragón negro de ojos rojos y a mi dragón blanco de ojos azules.

–Buena jugada señor, lo hice para también traer al campo –Kanou se rió un poco al ver la ingeniosa arena de duelos –a mi Dragón blanco de ojos azules junto a mi dragón de otra...

–¡ ¿CÓMO? –preguntó Joey muy alterado –¿Tienes usted un Dragón Blanco? ¿Como lo consiguió?

–Bueno señor de la misma manera en la que creo usted lo obtuvo, comprándolo. Tuve que pagar vario miles al señor Pegasus para que me hiciera uno, pero valió la pena. Ahora si me lo permite hasta donde recuerdo mi señor de los Dragones aumenta la fuerza de mis bestias en el campo, así que no creo que pueda ganarme.

–Lo lamento señor Kanou pero activo mi dado Calavera. –Sacó de su bolsillo un dado real y agregó –dependiendo del número se reduce el número de puntos de su monstruo. –Lo lanzó y salió un dos –se reduce a la mitad, lo lamento mucho...

–Bueno, no tengo más que activar mi trampa "disminución de estrellas", lo cual reduce el ataque de sus dragones en el mismo número de puntos que los de su dado. Lo lamento pero mi dragón de otra dimensión y mi dragón blanco son más fuertes. Si hacemos cuentas creo señor Wheeler que he ganado.

Ese había sido el duelo en el que más rápido había perdido. La verdad, no estaba concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera el señor Kanou y por eso perdió, ahora ya no tendría ese 10% de más en los fletes y tendría que resignarse a eso. Suspiró con una sonrisa entristecida y de igual manera miró a su contrincante. Kanou recogía con paciencia las cartas de la mesa y miró a Joey con una sonrisa un tanto perversa.

–Bueno señor Kanou, usted ha ganado y por supuesto que ya no pelearé por mi porcentaje. Ahora firmaré la última de las estipulaciones...

–Espere un segundo señor Wheeler, yo no deseo cosas acerca del contrato –Joey lo vio intrigado –yo deseo que usted se quite la ropa por completo.

Joseph enmudeció y solo veía la sonrisa impura de Kanou que esperaba verlo en desnudez. Parecía que su sueño sucio se lo había transmitido a Kanou y estaba por cumplirse. Le vio unos segundos y despertó su instinto dormido cuando se inclinó lo suficiente sobre el cómodo sillón y empezó a desabrochar su cinturón y se sintió excitado al ver como el otro dirigía su vista a ese lugar. Joey comenzaba a transpirar y tuvo la necesidad de quitarse su camisa y dejar su pecho descubierto que ahora estaba perfectamente demarcado y cuidado con el constante ejercicio. Pero sabía que su anfitrión no estaría contento con eso.

Jugaba entonces Joey, cuando llevó una de sus manos a su sexo cubierto y lo masajeó haciendo que Kanou sonriera mucho más pero no se acercó un milímetro. Por fin y en medio de pequeños jadeos Joey quedó desnudo y con una muy clara erección.

–Por favor señor Wheeler ahora quiero que se acueste en la mesa –El rubio hizo ojos sorprendidos, definitivamente Kanou leía la mente. Se acostó en la mesa y sólo hasta ese momento el otro hombre se puso en pie y fue hasta donde el tenía la cabeza se inclinó un poco y con su nariz empezó a acariciar la oreja de Joey –señor Wheeler por que está usted tan excitado si aún no hace nada...

–Por que usted me excita señor Kanou –respondió agitado y en un susurro.

–¿Cuántos amantes ha tenido usted?

–Uno –respondió con los ojos cerrados el rubio.

–¿y que hacía usted con él?

–Porquerías. –respondió apenas respirando

–Es usted muy honesto señor Wheeler y eso me gusta. –Kanou tomó por ambas manos a Joey y pegó su frente con la de él –¿Aún puede sentir su piel sobre la suya señor Wheeler?, dígame, aun siente como cada poro del cuerpo de ese hombre llora hasta brotar leche de ellos... ¿lo siente señor Wheeler? ... –Joey apenas si respiraba –siente como su saliva lo quema en cada centímetro de su piel hasta que usted suplica por más, por que le abra orificios de dolor y placer cada vez que lo lame como si probara un exquisito pedazo de cielo... lo siente señor Wheeler... siente como sus manos atrapan su cabello hasta casi arrancárselos para rogarle que se lo trague entero... mírese señor Wheeler, vea como vuela su mente con ese otro hombre –Levantó un tanto a Joey recostándolo en su pecho para que viera como crecía su pene al ritmo de sus palabras –su miembro es hermoso, y se empieza a humedecer, como si fuera la saliva de su amante...

–Por favor no me torture más y cójame ¡POR FAVOR!

–No voy a hacer eso, este es su momento no el mío señor... –Joey vio hacia abajo y se soltó de una de las manos de Kanou para dirigir la suya a su pene y masturbarse pero sus intenciones fueron canceladas – NO! No haga eso señor Wheeler –dijo mientras lo tomaba más fuerte de las manos –usted no arranca una flor cuando ve que se pone más hermosa, mírese solamente señor vea cuanta lujuria hay en esa parte de su cuerpo...

–MÁS POR FAVOR, MÁS! –entonces Joey empezó a mover sus caderas en instintivo movimiento mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, recibido en el hombro de Kanou quien también gemía solo para incitar más a Joey –agite sus caderas más señor Joey... imagine que es su amante cabalgando encima de usted, sangrando por su ano en cada embestida...

–ES USTED KANOU ES USTED! AH! ES USTED A QUIEN QUIERO ENCIMA DE MI! AH! MÁS, MÁS RÁPIDO KANOU! POR FAVOR AH! –Gritaba Joey a todo pulmón moviéndose de tal manera que apenas si el otro hombre podía sostenerlo.

–Deme más señor Wheeler, DEME MÁS DURO ENTONCES! –gritó Kanou en el oído de Joey, quien en un último y desgarrador grito se vino sobre su propio vientre. El hombre de la máscara acostó de nuevo a Joey en la mesa para que se recuperara de su orgasmo. Joey agitado puso su antebrazo en sus ojos pero nada lo preparó para lo que iba a sentir. Kanou, empezó a lamer su abdomen, llevándose en su lengua su semen y tragándolo con placer. Joey apenas si podía verlo, pero su fantasía de ver la máscara fría untada de su esperma se hizo realidad. Lamió entonces Kanou hasta que no quedó nada por ninguna parte.

Poco a poco Joey se recuperó. El otro se sentó a ver como el rubio se tranquilizaba, y como al inicio, no se acercó un centímetro mientras se ponía la ropa. Joey no dejaba de verlo ni un instante sonriendo, suplicándole con los ojos que lo cogiera esta vez de verdad. Cuando estuvo ya a medio vestir Joey se acercó a él lo suficiente y sus intenciones quedaron claras: deseaba besarlo. Lo tomó por el rostro y sintió por fin en una de sus manos el frío metal de su máscara pero cuando estaba tan cerca como para poder sentir su aliento sobre su boca, fue detenido.

–Será mejor que no lo haga señor Wheeler, si me besa quedará corroído por mi veneno y será mío para siempre...

Joey se separó un tanto de Kanou y le vio a su ojo descubierto, sólo hasta ese momento, Kaiba vino a su mente. Ese era el hombre al que iba a estar unido y al que le iba a jurar fidelidad y respeto. Pero lamentablemente para Joey y lo más probable, para Kaiba también, el veneno de Kanou se esparció por el aire y ya lo había atrapado. Kanou se alejó de Joey y se dispuso a irse no sin antes firmar los papeles, donde ya todo quedaba resuelto y beneficiaba a Joey.

–¿Para siempre señor Kanou? –preguntó Joey deteniendo el paso del otro hombre

–Sólo sería libre hasta que yo muriera señor Wheeler.

Y dejó que se fuera el hombre enigmático que le dio uno de sus mejores orgasmos sin casi tocarle. Para siempre era mucho tiempo y él ya estaba atado a Kaiba. Se terminó de vestir y salió de allí, confundido y algo triste.

En su auto no podía apartar ni un segundo de su cabeza la imagen de Kanou, y casi por impulso tomó su celular y marcó a la empresa del hombre.

–¿Hola?, me preguntaba si usted podría darme el número de teléfono de la casa del señor Kanou, verá hoy tuve una cena con él y debo decirle algo urgente... ¿yo? oh claro soy Joseph Wheeler, presidente de KNT... que dice que no lo sabe... oh entiendo... ¿El de su secretaria? , oh claro que me serviría muchas gracias... –Joey empezaba a ponerse frenético. Corría en su auto a más de 100 Km. por hora aprovechando la soledad de las calles. Marcó entonces a la casa de la secretaria de presidencia a preguntar por el señor Kanou, tenía que verlo una vez más y saber que era lo que en verdad deseaba...–¿Hola? señorita, como está soy Joseph Wheeler y me preguntaba si usted me podía dar el número del señor Kanou... ¿No lo tiene?... ¿El de su asesor? si me serviría...

Y así entonces Joseph pasó por más de ocho llamadas para poder ubicar a Kanou, y ninguna de ellas dio resultado. Sabía que lo más probable es que no le volviera a ver por lo menos no tan pronto y eso lo estaba mortificando. Llegó a su casa casi a las 3 de la mañana, meditabundo y excitado. Deseaba al señor Kanou, quería estar con él... ¿Pero y Kaiba? ¿Dónde lo iba a dejar? Estaba confundido. Se quitó la camisa y se sirvió un trago para intentar pensar. Debía tener la cabeza muy fría para saber en que se estaba metiendo. Sólo lo había conocido unas horas y ya sentía que no podía vivir sin Kanou... y no sabía si podía vivir sin Kaiba. Suspiró mucho tiempo y vio la firma del señor Kanou... curioso pero la verdad no sabía como era su nombre pues todos los papeles estaban a nombre de su representante legal. Vio el reloj y eran ya casi las 4:30 de la madrugada, muy pronto llegaría su servidumbre para arreglar la casa y hacerle el desayuno. Escuchó como timbraron, luego un largo silencio. Seguramente su mayordomo había abierto. Escuchó entonces que golpearon al estudio donde se encontraba.

–Puedes pasar, ya mismo te indicaré que hacer el día de... –y se quedó con ojos y boca muy abierto al ver entrar a su señor Kanou con la misma ropa con la que le había visto todo ese día.

–señor Wheeler, me han informado que usted me busca con mucha urgencia ¿sucede algo malo? –Pero Joey no podía responder, estaba privado en su asiento creyendo imposible que el estuviera ahí. Por fin después de segundos de observación y excitación se puso en pie y se acercó hasta él.

–Quiero que me bese señor Kanou, quiero que su veneno me invada por completo y ser suyo siempre...

–¿Está seguro?... Será mío única y exclusivamente señor Wheeler...

–No me importa... si lo que quiere es llevarme al infierno entonces le seguiré –y hasta ahí entonces llegó su pensamiento por su prometido, por su vida feliz y por la sensatez. Pero Joseph Wheeler era ya un hombre de 26 años que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y en qué se estaba metiendo, ya tenía la suficiente edad para saber lo que estaba mal y lo que estaba bien, ya no podía pensar como el joven aventurero que fue alguna vez y que casi no recordaba.

Pero fue inútil, por que cuando Kanou le tomó por la cabeza y la cintura, se perdió aún mas en el brillo de esa máscara, y por fin todo concluyó cuando las bocas hambrientas se juntaron y enloquecieron en gemidos y saliva, Joey jamás había sentido un beso tan profundo una lengua tan obscena cuando las manos del hombre de la máscara lo aprisionaron de tal manera que casi lo ahogaba, cuando lo arrinconó a una pared y friccionó su sexo contra el propio, cuando pudo saborear su propio semen en esa boca.

Kanou se separó un poco de él y lo viró de manera violenta, tomándolo por el cabello y pegando su frente a la pared.

–Serás mío para siempre Joseph. Ya parte de mi corre por tu cuerpo. Te veré más tarde... –y lo soltó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó Joey sabiendo que ya lo podía tratar de Tu.

–Soy Seita, Seita Kanou.

Fin cap. 2

KNT*: iniciales de "Kaze no Tabibito" (viajeros del viento). Originalmente es una canción que hace parte del sound track de "Soul Hunter". ^&^.


	3. Chapter 3

El siguiente Fan fic a lo largo de su contenido tendrá alta dosis de relaciones homosexuales, así como violencia sexual, lenguaje ofensivo (obsceno) y pornografía. Si no es de su agrado por favor, absténganse de leerlo y evítense malos instantes.

Agradezco su cooperación. ~.o

Yukino.

La Alternativa del Escorpión.

Fanfic Yaoi Por Yukino

Basado en el anime de Yu Gi -Oh!

Seto Kaiba - Joey Wheeler

Capítulo 3.

Pornografía 1: Inocencia.

Con sus manos cargadas de comida, se dirigía por pasillos largos y silenciosos, para poder llegar donde estaba él. Rogaba al cielo que por fin el convaleciente tuviera ansias de probar bocado y de seguir viviendo. Lamentablemente cuando se asomó a la farsa de enfermería, erró en sus esperanzas.

De nuevo y absolutamente increíble para Joey, estaba dormido. Era absurdo que una persona pudiera dormir tanto y sólo despertar esporádicamente para ir al baño. Desde lo sucedido apenas si lo había visto despierto unas tres veces, y lo poco que le había dicho no eran más que insultos para que lo dejara en paz. Pero en un inicio le sirvió se Seto estuviese en ese estado casi "Catatónico", pues aprovechó para limpiarle las heridas y hacerle curaciones en su ano. Más le valía que Seto no se enterara jamás de eso.

Esa noche en que Seto probó por primera vez la ingrata sensación del sexo, poco después de lo sucedido el joven "ya no Kaiba" fue llevado en brazos por Wheeler hasta la enfermería, donde no había nadie, ni había nada, las pocas cosas que pudo usar para curarlo, las consiguió gracias a un amigo que tuvo que hacer uso de sus talentos y robarlas de la oficina del director. Más le valía a ninguno enfermarse nunca, pues ahí no había doctores ni enfermeras, y sólo venían para hacer muy esporádicas revisiones según lo pidiera el director del internado.

Milagrosamente uno de los guardias se enteró de todo lo que había pasado y sólo porque Takeshi el violador fanfarroneó sobre eso, él y su grupo fueron sacados de ese lugar y trasladados a uno peor, si es que acaso lo había. No existía peligro entonces para Seto, pero parecía que el CEO, único título que no pudieron quitarle, esperaba que el tiempo pasara y no despertarse nunca.

Joey, entró al lugar que además se encontraba en un edificio algo alejado, dejó la charola en una cama próxima a donde se encontraba Seto y se dispuso a comer, acompañado por la somnolienta presencia del joven de cabellos castaños. Sería una hora de larga meditación, viéndolo dormir, pero eso no le molestaba. Hizo una charola aparte para poder dejarle la comida a Seto por si despertaba y tenía hambre.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí otra vez? -La voz severa de Seto por poco hace que Joey se ahogue con el jugo. El chico de ojos azules se sentó en la cama con la mirada enfurecida, dirigiéndola a Wheeler.

- Me alegra que hayas despertado... Seto, ya van varios días y de todo lo que te he traído apenas si has comido un par de galletas y una manzana.

- ¿Te importa?

- Puedes enfermar más si no comes, te podrías poner muy débil y...

- Y que! - interrumpió Seto, en molesto grito - ¿Ya no tendría fuerzas para defenderme de otra violación?- las palabras calaron en lo más hondo de Joey. Aún así intentó seguir con su disimulada súplica, sabiendo que debía poner todo de su parte para no alterarse y terminar a golpes con él, lo que le había sucedido, seguramente le había afectado mucho en su vida pero parecía que no mucho en su arrogante carácter.

- Quizás si tenga algo que ver el que no comieras bien con lo que te pasó, quizás te hubieses podido defender mejor, sí ellos eran más, pero hasta donde recuerdo tu peleabas casi con cuatro a la vez y eras muy bueno haciéndolo!

- Ja! mira quien lo dice - habló Seto mientras viraba su cabeza a la ventana- alguien que lo único que pudo hacer en una situación así, fue ponerse a llorar como una niña...

Era el reclamo más injusto que jamás él le hubiera podido hacer a Joey Wheeler, y dolió hasta la médula de los huesos en la humanidad del rubio. Era tan injusto que Seto le dijese eso a la única persona que se había interesado por su bienestar desde que estaba allí. A la única persona que día tras día desde su violación había ido a verlo, le había curado, le llevaba comida, le rogaba por que se alimentara y muchas veces le cubría si dormía demasiado destapado. La única persona que quería verlo fuera de allí y que fuese el mismo odioso pero fuera de la cama.

Después de todo, Joey no tenía por qué haberlo ayudado, o al menos haberlo intentado, no hubiera tenido por que llorar por lo que le pasaba y muchos menos no hubiera tenido que preocuparse por él. Seto lo sabía, el silencio hizo aún más grave su reclamo, no debió decir algo como eso, menos a Wheeler, que apenas pasó saliva, y agachó su cabeza con enorme tristeza.

Viró un poco a ver a Joey y éste aún tenía la cabeza baja, tomando en su mano el vaso de jugo que ahora añoraba se le hubiese ahogado antes que escuchar eso. Seto en verdad quería decir algo para sentirse menos miserable y hacer sentir menos miserable a Joey, pero no encontró palabras para eso. El rubio se puso en pie, recogió su charola y se dispuso a irse.

- Espero Seto, que nunca en tu vida sientas el miedo y la impotencia que yo sentí al ver como esos desgraciados te hacían lo que te hacían. - dicho eso salió del lugar dejando sólo al chico de ojos azules.

No se podía sentir peor, porque no le quedó tiempo. Vio la bandeja con el almuerzo que el rubio le había traído y quizás a manera de disculpa con él y consigo mismo, comió todo lo que había en ésta. Sabía además que era muy posible que ya no volviera.

- Y dime ¿cómo sigue?

- Igual Yumiko, igual. Aún está deprimido y casi no come. - respondió el rubio sentándose en su lugar.

- Vamos Joey a mi puedes decirme la verdad. - Yumiko era el único y real amigo que Joey tenía en ese inmundo lugar. Era un chico de mirada sencilla y limpia que inspiraba una confianza absoluta. Su cabello era de color negro al igual que sus ojos, presa de miradas malintencionadas pero gracias a su amistad con Joey y con otros cuantos se había librado de la misma suerte que tuvo Seto. La belleza no le era esquiva a ese chico y los lentes que usaba antes que quitarle gracia, le daba un aire de inocencia que encantaba a más de uno. Un poco más bajo que Joey, se inclinó lo suficiente para que éste le prestara la atención que necesitaba, al no conseguirlo prosiguió - debes entenderlo un poco, su monumental orgullo se vio lastimado de gran forma, no sólo dejó de ser una persona importante, además de eso, recibió daño físico y emocional. No sé en verdad que es lo que haya sido Seto en un pasado, pero creo que nadie se merece lo que le pasó. Nunca te lo va a decir, pero estoy seguro que te agradece todo lo que tú haces por él. Todas las personas, necesitamos de la certeza que somos importantes para alguien, y sé que él cuenta con su hermano y contigo. Tenle un poco de paciencia. - Yumiko se sonrió y dejó con la boca abierta a Joey, quien no supo que responderle pensando que probablemente, todo lo que le dijo era verdad.

Lo intentaría entonces una vez más. A la hora de la comida, De nuevo bandeja en mano, llevaba su propia comida y la de Seto. Salió corriendo del salón comedor y se dirigió por los pasillos callados y oscuros para llegar a la enfermería.

- Oye Yumiko ¿A dónde va Joey con tanto afán?

- "Oh Dios.." - Pensó el chico un tanto asustado, pues le preguntaba eso nada más y nada menos que el jefe de un grupo muy especial del internado, que fue rival del grupo de Takeshi y era además muy fuerte. Nada tendría que ver eso en su vida, sino fuera por que Ryosuke el jefe del grupo, estaba obsesionado por Joey, tanto así que muchas veces se le había declarado con respuestas negativas por parte de Wheeler, pero sin importar esto, no dejaba de acecharlo ni mucho menos de insistir además que lo excitaba sobremanera tener el imaginario que Joey era un chico Virgen - Pues creo que fue a ver como seguía Seto, sabes que lo obligaron a que lo atendiera después de la golpiza que le dio Takeshi y pues como aquí no hay médicos ni enfermeras...

- ¿Y por qué tu no lo acompañas?

- ¿Qué dices?, Seto apenas y a punta de insultos si recibe a Joey, la verdad no me gustaría que me insultara a mi también. - Al parecer satisfecho con la respuesta, Ryosuke se sentó con su grupo a comer. Yumiko estaba nervioso y no entendió muy bien por que se puso así, después de todo Joey sólo iba a darle de comer a Seto y nada tenía que suceder. Pero Ryosuke era un ser de temer y lo único que lo dejaba tranquilo era el saber que Joey y Seto se detestaban.

Le dio una satisfacción enorme a Joey, el ver que Seto había por fin comido todo lo que le había dejado al medio día. Sonrió para sí, y buscó disimuladamente su mirada, pero de nuevo estaba dormido. Joey entonces siguió su rutina de sentarse en la cama junto a la de Seto y comer mientras él dormía haciendo todo el ruido posible para que el CEO despertara.

- ¿De nuevo tú? - preguntó Seto quien acostado daba la espalda a Joey, parece que el método de fastidiar con el ruido, después de semana y media había funcionado.

- Si y veo que por fin comiste, ahora lo que queda es que dejes la flojera y salgas de esa cama, vaya ahora entiendo!, la verdad es que siempre has sido un perezoso, y tus empleados eran los que te hacían quedar bien de verdad...

- ¡YA CÁLLATE!, ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN MALDITO ESTORBO!- gritó Seto ante las palabras burlonas de Joey, el chico de cabellos rubios se asustó un poco con la reacción del CEO que se levantó de la cama enfurecido seguramente dispuesto a pelear con él. Dejó entonces su bandeja en la cama y se puso en pie para enfrentar a Seto. Si peleando lo sacaba de allí, entonces pelearía. - ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR NADA DE UN ESTÚPIDO QUE LO ÚNICO QUE HACE EN UNA SITUACIÓN ES...!

- ¡SI YA LO SÉ!- respondió Joey también gritando - ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HAGO ES PONERME A LLORAR! ¡PERO TE JURO QUE YO ME HUBIESE PODIDO DEFENDER MEJOR Y AL MENOS UNO DE ESOS CRETINOS HABRÍA SALIDO MUY LASTIMADO!- gritó tanto Joey que se le subió la temperatura, y la vena de su cuello estaba por reventar. Cerró los puños dispuesto a volarle los dientes a Seto, pero este se le vino encima con tal fuerza que no se dio cuenta como terminó estrellado contra la pared y tras él, el CEO que lo aprisionaba a ésta.

- ¿Así que tu te hubieses podido defender mejor no? - le dijo el de cabellos chocolate, susurrándole al oído, más que como una ofensa como una incitación - espero que sepas lo que dices... - Lo cierto es que Joey en medio de la presión contra su cuerpo que estaba teniendo, no sentía muchas ganas de pensar. Sintió entonces como la espesa y caliente lengua del CEO, le dejaba un camino de saliva por el cuello y se empezó a excitar como jamás en su vida, mucho más que cuando pensaba en los deliciosos pechos de May e imaginaba que su pene se friccionaba en medio de estos. Mucho más que cuando se masturbaba golpeando su miembro contra la pared, para que aparte de doler, se endureciera más rápido. Jamás antes había tenido contacto humano, pero había imaginado tantas porquerías que podría llamarse experto.

Seto era un tanto ansioso y eso no disgustaba para nada al chico rubio. Lo abrazo fuerte y de inmediato sus manos las llevó por debajo de la playera de Joey para estrangularle los pezones con los dedos, quizás esperando que saliera leche de ellos. Ante esto, dio un gemido de placer Wheeler que sorprendió mucho al otro.

- Dime cuando demonios vas a empezar a defenderte...- le susurró de nuevo Seto al oído mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que la pelvis de Joey golpeara la pared, excitándolo como le gustaba.

- En el mismo instante en el que empieces a agredirme...- contestó con un hilo de voz Wheeler, quien no esperaría nunca la reacción del odioso CEO quien lo tomó por el cabello y lo aventó lejos, y en el instante en el que este le dio la cara, Seto se la reventó con un revés de su mano que le hizo sangrar labio y nariz.

Estuvo por unos segundos con la cabeza de medio lado quizás intentando reponerse del golpe. Sabía el CEO que tal vez lo que vendría era la respuesta de Wheeler, y una nueva pelea.

Pero entonces Joey, levantó el rostro y le vio directo a los ojos azules, pareciendo que no se percatara que de su fosa nasal izquierda la sangre era escandalosa y salía como un río. Lo miró desafiante, más que eso incitante, cosa que estaba matando a Seto quien empezó a agitar su respiración, y todo llegó a su tope cuando el chico de ojos caramelo, sacó su lengua y se relamió recogiendo el sabor de su propia sangre, sin importarle lo mucho que le pudiera estar doliendo.

Ya no soportó más Seto, y se le fue encima como un vampiro, lamiendo y absorbiendo la sangre que se le escapaba de nariz y boca, lo apretó muy fuerte por las nalgas y se lo cargó en la cintura arrinconándolo a una pared para poder sostenerlo mejor. Seto perdía los estribos y le arrancó como pudo la ropa que llevaba encima, haciéndola caer casi a pedazos en el piso.

- ¡Vamos Seto! ¡ sé que puedes darme más! ¡MÁS!, ¡MÁS!, ¡AH!, ¡ASÍ MUÉVETE ASÍ!, ¡MÁTAME SETO, MÁTAME! - Joey, había entrado en un paroxismo tal que no medía las fuerzas con las que estaba gritando y mucho menos la manera en la que se estaba moviendo. Seto tampoco parecía tener control de la situación, y en un ataque puramente instintivo, lo cargó de nuevo por las nalgas y lo tiró como si de un bulto se tratase arriba de la cama que por poco desbarata. Joey se acomodó entonces en ella abrió las piernas para que Seto viera muy bien que lo esperaba. Tomó su mojado miembro y lo sacudió un poco - anda ven acá Seto, te estamos esperando...

Seto no se hizo de rogar. Rápidamente se quitó la camisa y el pantalón de dormir que tenía puesto y quedó en absoluta desnudez. Cuando subió a la cama, tomó al chico rubio por la nuca y le estrelló un beso en la boca que por poco se rompe un diente.

- ¿Así que eres un puto? - le preguntó mientras le sostenía por la parte trasera de su cabeza con fuerza

- No Seto, a decir verdad no he estado con nadie, pero tu me gusta mucho, demasiado, y quiero todo lo que puedas darme, no te reserves nada, quiero saber que es eso tan maravilloso de lo que hablan...

- ¿Y qué con la perra de Valentine?

- Ella no está aquí y si estás tú, ella ya no tendrá cabida en mi corazón. La verdad no creí tener tanta suerte al tenerte cerca y casi durmiendo a mi lado... eres una maldito escorpión en las peleas, ahora demuéstrame lo mismo en la cama, has que mi primera vez no la olvide nunca. - Y nunca la olvidaría.

Seto arrastró a Joey hasta la cabecera de la cama y se sentó en su abdomen cayendo sobre él pesadamente, casi queríendo que su estómago reventara, pero la intención era otra, le fascinaba, casi que lo mataba el sentír el vello púbico de Joey, golpear sus testículos, ese roce un tanto áspero hizo que su sexo se inflamara rápidamente, y ni que decir de Wheeler que recibía el golpe directo en su ya empalagoso miembro. El rubio echaba su cabeza hacia atrás y sostenía sus manos en las caderas de Seto para que le golpeara con más fuerza, quería sentirse muy primitivo en ese instante, y el golpeteo fuerte le estaba encantando.

No supo como pero se fue moviendo por su cuerpo y casi se le sienta en el cuello. La proximidad con ese miembro enorme excitó aún más al joven Wheeler quien le suplicó a su amante que por lo que más amara en el mundo se le sentara en la cara. Seto no entendió en un inicio, pero se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y obligó a Joey que abriera muy bien la boca y allí arremetió su pene muy húmedo, que estaba sometiéndose a la despiadada dentadura del Rubio. Seto se sostenía de la baranda de la cama, mientras repitiendo la operación anterior, se movía para introducir lo más hondo que pudiera su miembro en aquella boca.

Y ni que decir de Joey que se ahogaba en gemidos y empezó su propio movimiento instintivo de sus caderas, mientras se tragaba la hombría enorme de su amante. ejercían demasiada fuerza uno sobre otro, una nueva, pues a pesar que Seto fue violado, jamás antes él había tenido experiencia parecida con nadie y no era para nada prejuicioso, si un hombre le daba placer como ahora, estaba bien.

-¡ AH WHEELER, SABES LO QUE HACES TONTO, AH MÁS! - Gritaba el muy ansioso CEO, sabiendo que muy pronto eyacularía su placer infinito. Se retiró de la boca Wheeler dispuesto a Venirse en otro lugar.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!- preguntó en un grito Joey - SI VAS TERMINAR, LO HARÁS SOBRE MI!

Casi que obligó a Seto a que volviese a su posición anterior y le siguió chupando y lamiendo hasta que por fin un primer estallido a propulsión, se estrelló en la boca de Wheeler. Sacó entonces el pene de su amante de la boca y se lo llevó por toda la cara para que el semen le mojara entero. Seto apenas respiraba y no se daba cuenta que su líquido era la deliciosa mascarilla de su amante. Cuando pudo recuperarse, notó que Joey sangraba de nuevo por la boca. Perdió de nuevo el control y lo viró para ponerlo de bruces, levantó sus caderas de manera que Joey se apoyaba en su cabeza y rodillas. Joey no protestó un segundo, estaba demasiado entretenido tragándose el salado semen de su amante, y recogiendo un tanto más que le había llegado hasta el cabello.

Seto afinó su lengua y la llevó directo al ano de Joey, donde lo succionó y lo lamió a placer, tragando también sin importar los amargos fluídos que salieran de ahí. Joey se apoyó entonces en su manos levantándose por completo moviendo sus caderas para que su amante llegara lo más profundo que pudiera y así lo hizo, pero también le hizo saber que deseaba terminar en su cara.

No se hizo de rogar el CEO, y se acostó por completo mientras Joey le caía encima moviéndose un tanto desesperado. Si no se controlaba le iba a terminar dando un infarto, gritaba y gemía de forma exagerada, pero todo se le disculpaba ya que era su primera vez y haría lo que se le diese la gana. Joey se apoyó de las manos e hizo de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Seto hacía lo suyo. Y aunque increible, pensó un poco en lo que estaba pasando. Se asustó un tanto pero no era momento para hacerlo saber a quien le perforaba el ano con su lengua. Al menos ahora comprobaba que Seto le gustaba desde hacía algún tiempo, pero eran esas cosas que uno mismo siempre se niega, que el shock al verlo en ese sitio no era más que alegría y dicha de tenerlo cerca y que dejaría que pasaran las cosas para luego saber si se echaba a reir o se echaba a llorar. Era un gusto un poco extraño pues Seto jamás lo trató bien, pero le fascinaba molestarlo para que él se fijara en su existencia y siempre lo lograba así fuera a golpes. Pero cuando su estúpido padre lo encerró en ese sitio, supo que tendría que dejar de pensar en él y en May que también le gustaba, pero mala suerte para ella, se encontró primero con el chico de ojos de mar. Pero con lo que no contaba Seto ex-Kaiba, era que Joey no solo quería un amante, deseaba sobre manera una pareja.

- AH! , QUE RICO SETO, ME GUSTA, MÁS FUERTE!- gritó Joey quien en un último y desenfrenado gemido terminó en boca de Seto.

Sin darle tiempo para que se recuperara, se hizo tras Joey y le metió dos dedos en su ano dilatado. Como el chico rubio no se lo esperaba tan rápido, apretó mucho las nalgas y por poco le parte los dedos al CEO.

- DEMONIOS WHEELER, RELÁJATE!

- ES TU CULPA POR NO AVISARME!- gritó el rubio que relajó los muslos mientras Seto le dilataba aún más la entrada. Un mal recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza a él y se detuvo unos segundos. Joey presintió lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo tomó por la mano para que siguiera su labor - Anda tonto, muero de ansias por que me penetres...

Y lo acostó de bruces, le levantó un poco las caderas y entró en él en momumental estocada. Jamás ni en su peor pelea, había sentido dolor parecido, refugió su cara en la almohada, gritando en ella todo lo que pudo, pues parecía que le estuviesen partiendo en dos. Con dificultad y sólo por lo amargamente aprendido, Seto metía y sacaba su miembro del ano de Joey, que empezaba a rasgarse. Se asustó ante la escandalosa sangre que se le deslizaba entre las piernas a Joey así que se apresuró todo lo que pudo para terminar. Y cuando lo hizo, jamás se sintió tan feliz.

Cayó pesadamente sobre la espalda de Joey, quien aún no sacaba su cabeza de la almohada. Se retiró por fin y se hizo a un lado de su nuevo amante.

- bueno - dijo Joey apenas respirando - al menos comprobé que yo tampoco me hubiese podido defender...

- Eres un estúpido. - Joey por fin levantó la cara y se movió un poco, pero el dolor era insoportable. Vio el reloj, pasaba la media noche tenía que regresar a su habitación, o levantaría sospechas. Pero cuando puso los pies en la tierra el dolor en su espalda y pelvis fue tan grande que no se pudo sostener en pie.

- Ah, Rayos!

- ¿Qué haces Estúpido?

- Debo irme, no quiero que nada suceda. Lo haré cuando pueda caminar... por cierto Seto, me gustó mucho... - lo último lo dijo en muy baja voz.

El CEO sintió como si una bomba de aire le inflara el pecho. Ya no había malos recuerdos de esa violación ahora solo debía pensar en Joey. Se levantó también y ayudó a Joey a ponerse en pie, diciéndole una cosa que por poco y deja sentado al chico rubio de nuevo: regresaría con él a la habitación. Así pues mientras Wheeler se vestía, Seto recogía las pocas cosas que eran suyas y volvía de nuevo al mundo real.

Joey estaba más que feliz. Caminando apenas, iba detrás de Seto, incitándose ante el cuerpo perfecto de su "novio" por que para Joey en eso se había convertido el otro chico. En su "Novio".

Llegaron a la habitación donde ya todos dormía, menos Yumiko, quien fue lo demasiado perceptivo como para saber que sucedía, y supo que las cosas no irían nada bien de ahora en adelante.

- Vaya regresaste chico - le dijo un muchacho a Seto al verlo entrar al salón- que bueno, me alegra que estés mejor. - el CEO no podía creer que alguien en el mundo le estuviera deseando un bien, y que no le miraran con lástima. Pero era cierto, los chicos se le acercaron y se alegraron por su mejoría. Hubo unos incluso que le hablaron del duelo de monstruos y lo retaron a jugar. Ya tenía programados más de siete encuentros esa tarde. Y por primera vez ese sitio no se le hizo tan malo.

En medio de la clase le llegó a él un papel de parte de Joey: "Te espero en el baño, a las ocho de la noche, el que está cerca al gimnasio. besos tu Wheeler". Seto miró a Joey quien desde un puesto más adelante le miró, pero Seto estaba un tanto incrédulo de ese "Besos tu Wheeler".

La cita estaba ya por darse, Seto se adelantó en el baño, si seguía esperando se terminaría derramando frente a todos. Entró de prisa, se encerró en uno de los retretes y esperó paciente a que Joey entrara para darle una sorpresa tirándosele encima.

Como lo predijo, Joey entró pues de inmediato y cerciorándose que no hubiese nadie que lo siguiera lo llamó con un susurro. Pero lamentablemente al parecer alguien más usaría el baño. Joey lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a uno de los orinales y fingir que necesitaba usarlo. Alcanzó a llevar las manos al zipper de su pantalón, pero la cara que vio, no se le hizo para nada agradable. Era Ryosuke, quien le miraba casi que violándolo con los ojos. Se detuvo entonces Joey de inmediato.

- ¿Vas a orinar Joey?

- Eso parece ¿no? - respondió con las manos en su cintura esperando que Ryosuke se fuera - pero no puedo si hay espectadores. - Ryosuke antes que irse, se recargó en la pared muy junto a él.

- Por favor Joey, déjame ver mientras orinas, déjame al menos ver tu pene un poco.

- ¡Eres un asqueroso Ryosuke! - respondió Wheeler alterándose, la reacción natural sería la de irse, pero en su caso, tenía que esperar pues Seto seguramente se encontraba escondido en algún baño.

- No me importa lo que pienses, yo sé que eres heterosexual, pero eso no impide que despiertes mi pasión Joey, anda, orina, hazlo sobre mi, yo estaré gustoso de recibir todo eso en mi cara - Fatal. Las cosas estaban subiendo a un tono obsceno que Joey no se esperaba. Y aunque no lo sospechaba, Seto estaba por salir del baño y romperle la cara a ese tipo. Y lo peor se vino luego - Anda Joey deja que yo baje tu cremallera y saque tu pene para que puedas orinar, lameré con gusto el goteo que quede en tu miembro Joey, por favor hazlo sobre mi. - Ryosuke se agachó hasta la altura del miembro de Joey y éste se alejó de inmediato.

- Eres un asqueroso y por favor sal de aquí, no quiero que estés aquí!

- ¿Por qué Joey? ¿Lo sabes verdad, sabes que me muero por ti?, no tienes idea a cuantos niños me he cogido pensando que eres tu. Por favor, estoy de rodillas Joey, saca tu pene y deja que lo lama, deja que te succione tan fuerte que gritarás de placer, ¿Qué no entiendes que me gustas? Deja que te mame por favor, que tu semen se me deslice por la cara, por favor al menos orina sobre mi, deja que vea tu pene! - obviamente Ryosuke empezó a excitarse y podía ver Joey como crecía el bulto entre sus piernas. Vino entonces la jugada maestra, del jovencito que dejó de ser virgen en las piernas de Seto, pero que debía mantener la ilusión de ser jamás tocado para que Ryosuke no lo matara ni a él ni a su CEO.

- ¿Te das cuenta Ryosuke que tu en verdad no piensas en mi? ¿Que en verdad no soy yo quien te gusta si no mi pene?, ¿Cómo imaginas que me siento yo, si tu me dices cosas tan sucias si yo ni siquiera he besado a alguien?

Ryosuke sintió como un choque eléctrico le recorrió el cuerpo. Todo lo que Joey decía era una completa falacia, pero para Ryosuke eran las palabras de un chiquillo inocente que debía hacer el amor por primera vez en una cama llena de rosas. Seto que escuchaba todo esto creyó que Joey debía tener mucha sangre fría para engañar a ese sucio de esa manera y que el otro era muy idiota si le creía. Pues sí, el otro era muy idiota y estaba demasiado obsesionado con Wheeler y su "virtud" como para no creerle.

- Tienes razón Joey - le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo - siento ser un grosero, y decirte esas cosas. Me voy, pero recuerda que voy a insistir todo el tiempo que me sea posible hasta hacerte mío. - Ryosuke salió al fin y Joey se aseguró de poner tranca a la puerta principal.

- ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso Wheeler? - le preguntó Seto saliendo de su escondite - ¿Eres su amante o algo así?

- No para nada, es un tipo que me ha estado molestando desde que llegué a este sitio. Gracias a mi aparente "ingenuidad" - señaló Joey haciendo la señal de las comillas con sus dedos - él está obsesionado conmigo, me persigue, me vigila de vez en cuando y bueno ya oíste las cosas que me propone. Yo le he dicho ya muchas veces que no me gustan los hombres, y pues me ha dejado en paz, también debo agradecerle, pues muchas veces por él no me gané palizas de parte de la pandilla de Takeshi.

- ¿No te gustan los hombres? - preguntó Seto cruzando los brazos.

- Me gustas tú ¿No es eso suficiente?, no, no sólo me gustas, creo que me vuelves loco... - Se sentó en entre los grifos del agua y abrió las piernas de manera exagerada, llevó una de sus manos a su bulto y lo acarició largo rato, mientras excitaba la imaginación del CEO - y lo siento por Ryosuke, pero este pene ya tiene un dueño hoy y para siempre.

Seto, no resistió su instinto y llevó su boca directo al abultado miembro de Joey, mordiéndolo por encima de la ropa que le estorbaba. Le abrió la cremallera y sacó su pene, tal como lo hubiese soñado Ryosuke, lo lamió y lo succionó como el más delicioso manjar, tal cómo lo añoraba Ryosuke, al final se le derramó en la cara e hizo un festín con el sabor del semen de Joey, Tal como quería hacerlo Ryosuke.

Pasaron varios minutos antes que alguno de los dos regresara a la habitación para dormir. Yumiko los vio entrar, sospechaba de lo que pudiesen estar haciendo y rogó, por que Ryosuke jamás, jamás se enterara que su niño virgen ahora era propiedad de otro, pues entonces los mares de dolor no terminarían.


End file.
